This invention relates to an air-powered sprinkler system and more particularly to a brake means for an air-powered sprinkler system.
Air-powered sprinkler systems such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,161 are employed to irrigate large areas of land around a center pivot. A plurality of drive towers are provided along the length of the overhead water supply pipe to propel the supply pipe around the center pivot.
In air-powered sprinkler systems such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,161, and the system disclosed in the patent application filed concurrently herewith entitled AN AIR-POWERED SPRINKLER SYSTEM, a problem arises in that the towers tend to roll down steep inclines thereby becoming out of alignment with the other towers. Frequently, wind will also undesirably move the water supply pipe and drive towers due to the force of the wind acting thereagainst.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a brake means for an air-powered sprinkler system.
A further object of the invention is to provide an air-powered sprinkler system and brake means therefore which prevents the drive towers from rolling down inclines.
A further object of the invention is to provide a brake means for an air-powered sprinkler system which prevents the associated drive tower from moving unless the drive hydraulic cylinder is moving through its drive stroke.
A further object of the invention is to provide a brake means for an air-powered sprinkler system which may be employed on the intermediate drive towers or on the lead drive tower of the sprinkler system.
A further object of the invention is to provide a brake means for an air powered sprinkler system which is economical of manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.